


Next Time, Just Ask

by Fingerlingus



Category: RWBY
Genre: (and Cinder's a lowkey bottom), (whatever - point is Cinder isn't an abusive bitch like in most other fics that feature her), And Neo is... Neo., Cunnilingus, F/F, Healthy Relationship(?), Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Spicecream - Freeform, They're both tops, Vaginal Fingering, partially-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fingerlingus/pseuds/Fingerlingus
Summary: While in Atlas, Cinder finally has some alone time, with no work to be done, and Neo leaving to take care of some work of her own. Boredom sets in,  and it doesn't take her long to think of a rather pleasurable way to dispel it. In her infinite wisdom, she decides the absolute perfect place to do it is right in the living room of their little safehouse, because surely Neo will be gone for the next few hours, right? Naturally, planning was never her strong-suit, but she finds it hard to complain when Neo walks in, all too happy to lend her a hand.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Next Time, Just Ask

Alone, at long last.

For weeks now, the two had been in Solitas, not wasting a single day planning or executing said plans. Rest, never mind sleep, had been something of a luxury - granted occasionally when time permitted, but forsaken elsewise. Not that they couldn’t live without it, of course, but that didn’t make going without particularly pleasant. Today was the exception. None of Cinder’s previously-laid plans required her presence, though sadly that couldn’t be said for any of the next few days. They were going to be long days indeed. And so, Cinder decided one day of relative relaxation, peace, and quiet couldn’t hurt.

Neo, however, had other plans, and had left mere minutes previously, leaving Cinder, for the first time in recent memory, to herself with nothing else going on. And honestly, she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. She wasn’t used to sitting still anymore, not for long periods of time. The seconds ticked by slow enough to drive her mad. A few moments passed before she noticed she was drumming her fingers, which quickly morphed into tapping her foot, and then, before she knew it, she was pacing.

_ Gods damnit woman, get ahold of yourself. _ She forced herself to stop after a few moments, clenching her fists and jaw and taking a few deep breaths.  _ Calm down. Think.  _ She scanned around the room for a moment, and it, unsurprisingly, hadn’t grown any less barren of objects of interest. Sighing to herself, she grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on, flipping through a few channels before remembering just how omnipresent Ironwood’s propaganda was, how unavoidable it was even on TV. Bad enough he was insistent on spreading it via the city’s loudspeakers every five minutes (or so it felt).

She groaned in annoyance, turning it off and resisting the urge to send the remote through the TV screen. She looked around for her scroll for a moment, eventually spotting it lying on the counter behind her. However, upon moving closer to it, she noticed that it wasn’t hers, but Neo’s. It would seem the diminutive girl had forgotten it. Cinder let it be, scanning the room again, spotting  _ her  _ scroll this time, and collecting it before plopping herself right back onto the couch. A couple minutes of aimless searching for something to busy herself proved the exact opposite of fruitful, and she had to resist the urge of flinging  _ it  _ across the room too, eventually dropping it beside her rather unceremoniously.

Sighing to herself, she imagined the silent chuckling she’d be receiving from Neo right now if the girl were still here. Neo never failed to laugh at Cinder’s antics, much to the latter’s annoyance… which usually only succeeded in compounding the problem. The girl’s presence, though Cinder wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, was refreshing. She didn’t particularly enjoy having her authority challenged, but not every idea she came up with was particularly amazing or foolproof, and as much as she loved the kids, Mercury was too afraid or indifferent, and Emerald too kind, to ever point such a thing out. Neo was not. And as much as she hated it, that was  _ exactly  _ what she needed sometimes. Her arm and eye were constant reminders of that.

That, however, was not the full extent nor reasoning of her appreciation for the girl. Company wasn’t bad once in a while, and Neo was pretty solid as far as company went. No incessant ramblings, could  _ more  _ than hold her own in a fight, entertaining (even if it was quite often at the Maiden’s own expense), and… well,  _ pleasant  _ to the eye was an understatement, and a massive one at that. Cinder would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least  _ half _ -convinced Neo had chosen her current outfit for the sole purpose of fucking with her. She’d also be lying if she said she hadn’t done the same herself.

She had teased Neo in the past, of course, and Neo the same for her, but that had been the extent of their interactions in that respect. Still, Cinder wouldn’t complain if things were to have gone further. Quite the opposite. Occasionally annoying or not, the girl’s beauty was hard to match, and Cinder had absolutely  _ no  _ doubts as to her skill in bed. 

Inwardly debating for a moment, maybe Cinder  _ did  _ have an idea on how to relieve her boredom now. It had been…  _ weeks,  _ at least, since she’d had the opportunity to…  _ relieve  _ herself, far longer than they’d been in Atlas even. Lack of time, and barring that, lack of interest, had plagued her before, but now… Now Neo was gone for the next few hours presumably, and Cinder had quite literally nothing better to be doing. At least her outfit didn’t make things too challenging.

Sighing to herself, she undid the button of her cape, shrugging it off and leaving it to rest beside her. The buckle on her waist came next, with her chucking the belt aside with little fanfare. She pulled the bottom of her dress up a few inches next, it being so low cut that it barely required that much.

Slowly, she slid her hand beneath her panties, unable to suppress a shiver when her fingers made contact. Her fingertips brushed over her clit and she was-  _ Gods,  _ she was sensitive, barely able to suppress the urge to moan already. Brushing her fingers over it again, she couldn’t suppress the urge to buck her hips, them rising to meet her hand, and it was positively  _ electric _ , sending a jolt through her body and wringing a strangled noise from the back of her throat. 

She started moving her fingers in slow circles, each one dragging forth a groan or a whimper. The pressure started building faster than she’d remembered, and she soon threw her head back in ecstasy. Her other hand went wild, seeking purchase on something - anything - before finally digging itself into the couch. Her soft whimpers soon became anything but, bordering on moans held back only by a clenched jaw.

Her hand sped up, measured circles becoming fervent, disjointed swipes, matched in speed only by her stammering heartbeat. Coherent thought left her, replaced by white-hot pleasure. Her eye screwed shut, thigh muscles going limp before spasming. Her climax came over her almost as quickly as it had come upon her, powerful like she couldn’t recall. It subsided quickly, and left anything but calm in its wake. Her entire body felt hot, and the fire burning within her had only doubled in intensity, her need only increasing along with it.

She wasted no time resuming where she’d left off, fingers resuming their previous ministrations, any attempts at being anything  _ resembling  _ quiet now drowned out by soft cries and desperate moans. Still, it wasn’t enough - she needed more. She cried out when a lone finger pushed its way inside her, joined not long after by another. Scorching pleasure rippled through her body, accompanied by a moan whose lustfulness could never be denied. Her hand picked up a rhythm quickly, palm coming down on her clit with every thrust, serving only to amplify the pleasure from her fingers. Each thrust built upon the last, fed into itself and compounded the pressure building in her core, all leading only one possible end.

The burn in her wrist was building now, but she paid it no mind. What little of her conscious mind remained solely devoted itself to continuing her pleasure, pain be damned. If anything, it only caused her to redouble her efforts, restabilizing her rhythm and speeding her fingers up even faster. She could hardly see straight at this point, eye alternating between screwed shut and blinded with pleasure. Dignity was foreign to her moans now, lust and desire radiating from them each in equal measure. 

Then she heard it.

Her hand stopped dead in its tracks, heartbeat thundering in her ears. Slowly, she shifted her gaze to the doorway.

Cinder blinked.

Neo blinked.

The Maiden’s eye went wide, but Neo merely stared onwards with an unreadable expression. Her lips twitched momentarily, eyes slowly making their way from the Maiden’s face downwards, lingering for a moment before her face cracked into a wide smile somewhere between mischief and amusement. Cinder’s expression shifted to one of utter confusion, mind racing with what to say or do, but in the end, her mouth ran dry and her limbs refused to move.

Neo had no such problem. The smile refused to leave her face, even as she took calm, measured steps towards the Maiden.

Cinder merely sat paralyzed. She wasn’t quite sure what she expected from the diminutive girl, but jumping on her lap and straddling her hips was probably at the bottom of the list.

Yet it was exactly what the girl did. 

Any attempts at questioning she had formed were silenced when Neo snaked her hand behind the Maiden’s head and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. It was broken before Cinder even had a chance to process what had happened, and she was still dazed when Neo came back for more. This time, the girl’s tongue made its way into Cinder’s mouth, an entry taken rather than requested. Cinder finally snapped out of it, now battling Neo for dominance. She brought her hand up to Neo’s head, tangling it in her hair before tugging lightly. 

Instead of responding in kind, Neo simply ground her hips into the Maiden, shivering slightly at the contact. Breaking the kiss, she tugged Cinder’s head to the side, forcing the Maiden to bare her neck. Her lips found the woman’s pulse point, biting down and sucking  _ just  _ hard enough to leave a mark. The Maiden groaned in response.

Her lips crashed back into Cinder’s with even more fervor than before, resuming their duel with one another. That was, until Neo removed her gloves and reached her hand downwards, ushering the Maiden’s aside and pushing beneath her panties. Cinder’s breath hitched in mere anticipation. Neo’s fingers teased her entrance momentarily, the girl slamming their lips together once more before pushing two of them inside. Cinder’s cry was captured by the kiss, only exciting Neo further.

Unlike Cinder’s quick and harsh movements, Neo’s were anything but. They were measured, intent on dragging out every bit of pleasure possible with every inch they covered. Cinder almost came undone when the girl scissored her fingers, the stretch and pleasure against her inner walls nearly indescribable. Neo alternated them with normal thrusts, sending blissful shockwave after blissful shockwave coursing through the Maiden’s body.

Her lips once again moved to Cinder’s neck, trailing down it to her collarbone and biting down. Cinder let out a strangled cry in response. Before Neo had a chance to reunite their lips, Cinder pulled her head to the side and marked her neck in turn. Neo almost melted into it, hand momentarily faltering in its ministrations. When their lips reunited, the Maiden did so with a new vigor, tongue claiming Neo’s mouth for her own.

To this, Neo responded by curling her fingers, sending a pleasure-filled cry from Cinder’s lips. Doing so again, the Maiden practically latched onto Neo, desperately pulling her close. The Maiden’s breath quickly found itself even faster and more uneven. Kissing once more, Cinder bit down on Neo’s bottom lip, still unable to hold back her cries. Neo didn’t let up, and when they parted, Cinder’s breaths were beyond ragged, each soon devolving into a futile attempt to hold back an inevitable cry.

Neo could feel how close she was. She changed the angle of her fingers with each curl, each time landing on a new spot until Cinder’s voice broke.

“Fuck Neo, I’m-”

Then she found it, and Cinder came undone beneath her fingers. Her legs and hips started twitching and spasming of their own accord. Her arms and hands clenched tighter, pulling Neo flush with her body, nails digging into the girl’s skin. Neo clashed their lips, the Maiden’s scream still hardly dampened by them. As the aftershocks came and went, Neo refused to let up, helping Cinder ride through each and every one of them, relenting at last when they ceased. All at once, Cinder went limp, hands releasing her and falling back into the couch. 

Neo slowly withdrew her fingers, Cinder whining at the loss. The girl simply smiled at the dazed state of the woman beneath her - at the moaning, writhing mess she had reduced her to. Then she brought her hand up, placing her index finger between her lips and licking it clean before releasing it with about _the most_ obnoxious “pop” she could manage. 

Cinder just rolled her eyes at her antics, muttering, “Of course you would,” in between labored breaths, which in turn only widened the smirk on the girl’s face. Neo repeated the action four times more, releasing each finger with a “pop” somehow louder than the last, making as much of a scene about it as she could manage. When her gaze shifted back to meet Cinder’s, she was met with one somewhere between amusement and annoyance. She would’ve expected nothing less.

“Neo…” Cinder breathed, breath still far from level.

Neo didn’t wait for her to continue her thought, gingerly climbing off Cinder, repositioning slightly, and laying her out on the couch. 

“What are you-” She stopped when Neo climbed between her legs, the girl’s intent dawning on her. She couldn’t take any more, there was- 

“Neo, I can’t-” 

A lone finger pressed itself to her lips, silencing her. Raising her head up, she saw Neo’s omnipresent smirk. The smirk morphed itself into a reassuring smile momentarily, before Neo dipped her head down.

A tentative swipe of her tongue sent Cinder’s back arching. Another sent her hands grasping wildly for purchase, one tangling itself in the girl’s hair. It found itself resting there for a moment, clenching and digging its fingers into her scalp. She felt the girl startle beneath her, but Neo didn’t pull back. The broad swipes soon stopped, replaced by direct, purposeful movements of her tongue… all falling short of where Cinder needed them most. She trailed her tongue up and down the woman’s slit. When she teased at Cinder’s entrance, the Maiden’s hips bucked upwards, hand pressuring her head closer. Neo merely retracted her tongue in response, a frustrated Cinder letting out a groan in response, hold on the smaller girl’s hair relenting.

Neo promptly resumed where she had left off, tongue still meandering about, never quite hitting where the Maiden needed it. It delved back to her entrance a couple times, never even bothering to push further. When at last Cinder could take it no more, she cried out in a strangled sob.

“Neo-...”

The girl looked up to meet Cinder’s gaze, smirk plastered across her face, and quirked an eyebrow.

“ _ Please... _ ”

Gods, her  _ voice -  _ breathy and desperate almost beyond belief. Neo felt a twinge run through her, unconsciously grinding her hips against the couch below. Still, she’d put the Maiden through enough, and hearing  _ Cinder  _ beg… That stroke to her ego alone would’ve been a fair trade for giving the woman what she so desired.

A pair of lips wrapped itself around the Maiden’s clit, and she cried out, pressure building within her yet again. Neo flicked her tongue over it a few times, before her movements evolved into circles, and then shapes Cinder couldn’t be bothered to guess. A finger probed at her entrance, and she cried out again when it pushed its way inside. Its rhythm quickly synchronized with the girl’s tongue, utterly relentless in ways Cinder would never dare complain of.

She felt the point of no return come over her, breathing increasing in speed yet becoming more and more fervent, moans growing louder and disjointed, legs and hips writhing. 

Then Neo curled her finger. And sucked.  _ Hard. _

And for the second time, Cinder climaxed by her hands. She was perhaps even more zealous in helping Cinder ride out her climax this time than the last, intent on drawing out each and every ounce of pleasure possible, even as the hand in her hair clenched hard enough for her aura to flare. When the aftershocks finally faded, Neo slowly climbed her way up the Maiden’s body until their eyes were level. She brought their lips together, only for Cinder to feel some fluid enter her mouth.  _ Hers _ , to be precise. It was certainly a surprise, but she swallowed all the same, not at all objected to tasting herself.

Pulling back, Neo smiled at her work. She would’ve almost been content to end things there if Cinder would’ve wished. A few moments passed, and she almost thought Cinder  _ did  _ wish so. Luckily for her, it would seem the Maiden had other ideas. Almost before she even knew what happened, Cinder had their roles reversed, Neo on her back, and Cinder on top, straddling her. She leant down, pressing her lips to Neo’s for a short kiss before dipping her head to the side, nibbling on the girl’s ear, then muttering, “My turn,” in a voice that made Neo shudder.

Trailing kisses down Neo’s neck, Cinder’s hand moved down to her belt, undoing it without much difficulty. The button of her pants came next, presenting little challenge. Her hand had hardly brushed over Neo’s core when a smirk crossed her face. Neo was positively  _ dripping. _ She pressed another kiss to Neo’s neck, murmuring, “So wet,” before lightly dragging her fingers across it.

Neo’s hips jerked in response, utterly yearning in need, something Cinder seemed  _ more  _ than happy to oblige. Two fingers found themselves probing the smaller girl’s entrance, meeting almost no resistance. Neo’s hands started roaming Cinder’s body, nails digging into her skin and toes curling as the Maiden’s fingers slid inside her. Never one for meandering, Cinder didn’t plan on starting now, quickly picking up a rhythm to rival any other. And if Neo’s reaction were anything to go by, complaint was the last thing on the girl’s mind. Her hands were now blazing a fiery trail around the Maiden’s body, frantic in movement and grasping for purchase that was never enough. Half-lidded eyes met Cinder’s sole ember with a gaze that “desire” didn’t even begin to describe.

As the Maiden’s thrusts continued, Neo’s movements grew even more erratic. Coherent thought had left her, desire taking its stead. Cinder didn’t let up either, dragging her closer and closer to the fast-approaching edge with every thrust of her fingers. When Cinder’s thumb brushed over her clit, pleasure melted through her. Just a little more and she’d-

Cinder’s fingers came to a dead halt, wrenching a silent scream of frustration from Neo’s throat. Her hips continued jerking, seeking something- anything- to push her over the edge, yet meeting nothing but air. Her hands clenched, one digging into Cinder’s back and the other into her scalp, but the Maiden paid it no mind, drawling, “Well, doesn’t this look familiar…”

Neo whimpered, awaiting what Cinder had in store with equal parts fear and anticipation.

To her surprise, Cinder went almost right back to it. She half-heartedly thought she might get away with Cinder simply making her point and moving on, but as Cinder’s fingers came to a halt for the second time, she knew she should’ve known better. The Maiden’s lips found hers again, as taunting as they were desperate. When Cinder brought her to the edge once more, her teeth bit down lightly on the woman’s lower lip, earning a groan of approval. Still, that didn’t seem to sway the Maiden, as her fingers stopped once more, just short of pushing Neo over the edge she so craved.

Neo’s frustration had reached about the maximum it could manage. Her hand dug its way into Cinder’s hair, and when the Maiden attempted her little trick again, Neo was ready. She bit down on the Maiden’s bottom lip with force just shy of drawing blood, and dug her fingers into the woman’s scalp, pulling her hair hard enough to blur the lines between pain and pleasure. Whether out of shock or approval, Neo wasn’t quite sure, Cinder curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot to send Neo spiraling. Seeing Cinder climax twice by her own hand had left her pent-up beyond belief, and that, combined with Cinder's little game she’d just tried to play, left Neo with the most explosive orgasm she could recall. Her back arched, her toes curled, her jaw clenched, her hands clenched, her thighs and inner walls spasmed, and her eyes switched between being screwed shut and seeing stars. Aftershock after aftershock came and went, Neo half-consciously wondering if they’d ever stop, and Cinder, for her part, not letting them pass without help of her own.

When at last they faded, Neo collapsed, limp and exhausted, breaths as rapid as they were deep. Cinder fell on top of her moments later, exhausted in her own right, breathing almost as hard as the woman beneath her. The fire had all but left her eyes (well,  _ eye _ ), replaced with a warm afterglow that Neo took nothing but pride in her part in creating. After a few moments, Cinder’s lips drowsily found Neo’s, the kiss surprisingly tender, no lust or power games to be found. Neo almost found herself melting into it, back arching upwards to meet the Maiden’s body. When they parted, Neo couldn’t help but regret the loss. She gave the woman a few moments to breathe, then pulled her down for a kiss of her own. The Maiden was almost taken aback by its gentleness, but before she could comment on it, she saw the twinkle in Neo’s eyes, the slight upturn of her lips that indicated she had  _ something _ in store.

Neo repositioned her legs a bit, her thigh coming to rest between Cinder’s, and one of Cinder’s own likewise falling between hers. It didn’t take long for the Maiden to catch onto the girl’s plan, but still long enough to prevent her from bracing herself. Neo’s hips rose, grinding down on Cinder’s thigh, the movement in turn causing her own thigh to grind against the Maiden, Cinder whimpering in response. On her next movement, the Maiden moved to meet her, whimpering again as she did so and earning a silent gasp from Neo. 

From there, the two quickly fell into a rhythm. Unlike previous times, it didn’t immediately evolve into a battle for dominance, or a competition to see how fast they could go. Each seemed just as eager to please the other as themself, a fact that only fed into itself, leaving them both cascading towards a single inevitable end. Cinder pulled Neo in for another kiss, almost as tender as her last, only for the next movement of Neo’s thigh to wring a moan from her throat, dampened only the pair of lips pressed against hers. 

Neo’s hands tangled themselves in the Maiden’s hair again, much like they had before; unlike before, however, their grip was not forceful, instead lightly resting there. On their next kiss, Neo used her leverage to deepen it, timing her actions with a thrust of her hips that wrenched yet another moan from the Maiden. A particularly hard thrust from Cinder made Neo shudder, and while the girl had no voice to respond with, the hitch in her breath was unmistakable.

As they continued, their movements became more fervent and disjointed, sacrificing any notions of precision or measure as a primal need overtook them. Both were on the cusp of unraveling, and it would seem Cinder was to be first. The Maiden cried out with a scream only muffled by Neo’s lips. Neo followed her over the edge moments later, body going rigid against the Maiden above her before evolving into a quivering, spasming mess. The involuntary bucking of their hips rode each through their respective climaxes, both collapsing limp when they ceased.

When Cinder finally had the energy to raise her head again, she looked into the smaller girl’s dazed eyes and saw nothing but pleasure and exhaustion. It would seem Neo didn’t have any more little tricks up her sleeve, and for that, Cinder was thankful. She wasn’t sure she could take anymore, and she certainly wasn’t inclined to put that to the test. Enough was enough… for now, anyways. Still, that wasn’t to say she had  _ any  _ misgivings about what had just occurred; she couldn’t emphasize just how much the contrary was true. 

Lazily, her lips found Neo’s, kisses devoid of their previous fire and passion, silently thanking the girl. It had been…  _ far  _ too long since she'd climaxed by anything but her own hand, and Neo had  _ more  _ than made up for that. Cinder wasn't one for praise or thanks, but even  _ she  _ would be remiss if she didn't thank Neo for  _ such  _ a job well done. One might argue that the pleasure she'd brought Neo counted as repayment, and maybe they'd be correct, but Cinder was nothing if not self-indulgent. Neo, for her part, didn’t seem to be complaining in the slightest, returning them as best she could manage. 

There was one thing she had to wonder though… Neo hadn’t even  _ hesitated _ when she had walked into the room. That said, she could only assume that the girl had wanted to do this for a while now, yet hadn’t, for some reason. Maybe Neo truly had been waiting for a situation like this, so that  _ she  _ could be the one catching  _ Cinder  _ with her pants down. Either way…

“Neo…”

Neo’s hand, which she only now noticed had been idly fumbling with her hair, stopped, and the girl glanced up at her.

“We could’ve been doing this weeks ago.”

It was just as much a question - why  _ weren’t  _ they doing it weeks ago - as a statement. Neo’s only response to it was an innocent shrug - one that Cinder had fully expected, yet couldn’t help rolling her eyes at. She half-doubted she’d ever get an explanation, but if this was to be their arrangement, she couldn’t complain. And just in case it needed stating… 

“ _ Next _ time you want to do this, just ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who made it to the end, thanks for the read. This is the first one-shot I've ever written (not just published), so forgive me if it wasn't 10/10. That said, while it was the first, it certainly won't be the last. The lack of Spicecream fics in general is utterly criminal at this point, so I'm gonna be doing my part to rectify that. I already have two more ideas in mind, so if you enjoyed this, keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> Also, while I felt I did pretty well with Neo's characterization, I'm sorry if Cinder's is a bit... off. I really can't write her whole edgy "UNLIMITED POWWWAAAHHH" spiel without cringing. If RT doesn't want to give her half-decent writing, someone has to.
> 
> Anyways, that's all. Auf Wiedersehen und viel Glück!
> 
> (PS. Yes, I *was* that lazy with the title, fight me. I'm awful at coming up with them. I didn't even have *a* title until I got ready post this.)


End file.
